


【SG通柱】双生

by AprilComedy



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilComedy/pseuds/AprilComedy
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 1





	【SG通柱】双生

帕拉多朗，一颗毫无生机的星球，孤独的漂浮在塞伯坦星域的边陲。少得可怜的能量矿脉，也不处在战略要地，在汽车人的战略家们看来，除了作为叛乱分子的流放地外，它没有丝毫的价值。撇去常年驻扎于此的狱卒、警备队和被大帝关押在此的犯人，没有一个塞伯坦人愿意跑到这个鸟不拉屎的荒凉之地，毕竟，获得的利益还抵不上来回一趟的的消耗。今天一大早，整个监狱摆脱了往日的死气沉沉，像煮沸的水一样喧嚣起来，“快点你这鲨鱼精养的！把你桌上的数据板都整理好，乱糟糟的成何体统！”“轮轴呢？那个炉渣跑哪去了？叫他来办公室见我！现在！”。到处都是杂乱的脚步声，丁丁咣咣的搬运重物声和长官歇斯底里的呵斥声，看守们忙里忙外的想将这几百个恒星年都没有仔细打扫的建筑收拾出个模样来，只因一位大人物心血来潮的到访。  
就在一片人仰马翻之际，那位众人口中的大人物的飞船已经在外面的停机坪上悄无声息的着陆了，随着舱门嘶嘶的滑开，走出一位紫黑色涂装的塞伯坦人，高大的身躯带来无尽的压迫，笼罩在周身的黑暗气场浓厚的能让人感到那实质的恶意，驾临于此的不是别人，正是被无数塞伯坦人冠以破坏大帝之称的擎天柱，汽车人帝国的缔造者和无可争议的领袖，挑起塞星内战的罪魁祸首，毁灭了宇宙数十亿文明的恶魔，他本身就是暴政和毁灭的具现化，如果有迷信的生命体在场，一定会尖叫着大喊黑暗之神重现人间。擎天柱在舱口站定，猩红的光学镜注视着不远处的罪恶之城若有所思，但面甲被口罩遮的严严实实实在让人猜不透他在想些什么。片刻，他跃下飞船，大步走向监狱逐渐敞开的大门,他知道，他想要的答案就在这道铁门后面。  
进入宽广的大厅，站在两侧的士兵们已经列队完毕以待君王的检阅，他们很多机只在公开演讲的视屏中见过这位的身影，真人秀还是头一次，整个队伍静谧无声，微微颤抖的装甲出卖了主人们能零距离瞻仰偶像风采的激动与惶恐，但畏惧还是占了上风，毕竟大帝心情不好的时候喜欢把机扔进熔炼池的八卦风靡了整个汽车人阵营。帕拉多朗的总负责人一脸献媚的跟在擎天柱身侧，既不会离得太远，也不会太近，阻了领袖前进的脚步，让人不得不感慨真是天生的狗腿子。“我的君王，您能大驾光临真是我的荣幸，您的到来为我们这个穷乡僻壤增添了无上的光彩……”“够了！”声音里不容置疑的威严让在场的每一个机浑身一哆嗦，也打断了负责人的喋喋不休，“你跟我来，其他人员……”他冷冷的撇了僵硬的士兵一眼，“……解散！”扔下这句后话头也不回的往前走，“如您所愿。”负责人低下头以示恭敬，在他远去后转身对着还傻站在原地的狱卒低喝：“还不去干活！”，不管后面一片如释重负的换气声，追上已经走远的擎天柱。  
两机顺着狭长的走道向升降平台前进，通道内回荡着脚部装甲撞击金属地板的刮擦声，撞击在墙壁上再弹回来，让这片死寂愈发怪诞。  
“你……”  
“是的？陛下？”渣的，余烬都快被吓飞了。  
“零号犯人最近如何？”  
“那位吗？一切按照您的吩咐。”  
“不错。”  
零号囚徒是这座监狱的最高机密，除了自己和光学镜前的那位大人，没有第三个机知道深埋在地底的监牢里关着的究竟是什么。  
正说着话，两机已经走到升降梯所在的地方。  
“到此为止，回到你的岗位上去，你知道该怎么做，对吧。”擎天柱侧过头雕，让光镜的余光略过肩甲直直的射向抖个不停的典狱长。  
“遵命，陛下。”他低头应承，他知道，如果今日的所见所闻哪怕有一个字钻进大帝的接收器，被投进熔炼池已是莫大的仁慈。  
片刻的沉默。  
“很好，”头雕上方传来大帝低低的笑声，“你会高升的，只要你足够小心。”  
典狱长忙不迭的鞠躬感谢，然后踉踉跄跄的转过身，消失在来时的路上，好像走的慢了身后的那位就要一口把他吞下似的。  
啧了一声，擎天柱懒得理会那个远去的无名小卒。走上升降梯，按下到达最下层的按钮，缓缓向地下更深处降去，向埋藏着他秘密的坚固牢房进发。  
余烬在胸口颤动，越靠近牢门，扑腾得就越厉害，擎天柱用精神筑起屏蔽链接的高墙也阻挡不了它扑向另一半的渴望。  
“哼。”暴君用力摁住胸甲，该死的本能！擎天柱憎恨一切他不能控制的东西，只要牵扯到那个机，事情总是复杂起来，但他需要答案，只有铁门后的囚犯才能回答。  
进入囚室，擎天柱知道典狱长没有糊弄他，囚犯被最坚固的铁链铐住四肢，脖颈上的项圈时刻监测着他的能量水平，藏在里面的电击器闪烁着不详的红光。除了没有自由，囚犯享受着整个监狱最高级别的待遇：特制能量块、黑标劲酒……  
擎天柱看着通天晓躺在床上装死，强行压下把他用枪打成废铁的想法，用饱含威胁的语气警告他：“通天晓，滚下来。”  
“什么风把您给吹来了，领袖？您应该站在落地窗前，品着高纯，俯瞰整个帝国。”大概是估量过继续作死只会让擎天柱更火大，蓝色TF磨磨蹭蹭地坐起来靠在床头，阴阳怪气地问自己的君主兼兄长。  
可被针对的对象并没有像通天晓想象中的暴跳如雷，擎天柱盯着通天晓，好像要把他盯出个洞来。虽然被自己狠狠惩罚后医护人员尽可能地修复了他，也许是出于对领袖的畏惧，被撕下软金属的面甲并没有修补好，颚骨跟牙齿暴露在外部，十分狰狞。再加上长时间没有和擎天柱融合余烬，通天晓显得有些憔悴，但这并不能阻止他膈应哥哥。  
“伤痕、痛苦，他的一切都是拜我所赐。”擎天柱不合时宜地想到。  
通天晓满脸“有病”的表情翻了个大白眼，不打算陪他继续演哑剧，刚要躺下充电，却被闪到跟前的擎天柱一把薅起来，你到底想干嘛还没说出来就被一记直球砸蒙。  
“为什么。”  
擎天柱有些激动，猩红的光镜后岩浆翻滚，在无数循环里反复被他思索的疑问无法自控地宣泄出来。  
“你曾经是我最信任的指挥官，我给予你的权力甚至在我的近卫之上，你能访问只有我才能阅读的机密，你能自由进出我的私人舱室，你……”擎天柱顿住了，不知道要不要继续将自己从前交付给他的真芯摊在两机面前，这太私密了，也太狼狈了，他永远忘不了通天晓将热能剑刺进他胸甲时得意的微笑。“可你是怎么回报我的？煽动精英卫队兵变？勾结钛师傅叛乱？”  
寂静在两机间交织，最后被笑声撕碎。  
“因为比起你还是我更合适啊，这还需要理由吗？你该下台了！”通天晓笑个不停，好像擎天柱刚刚在问他一加一为什么等于二：“你听不见底层士兵的呼声，可我听见了。汽车人恐惧你，哥哥，他们都说你对塞星原始力量的研究搞坏了你的处理器，你变得疯疯癫癫，只要不高兴就把其他机往熔炼池里扔。俘虏也就罢了，士兵呢？仅仅因为从你面前走过，而那时你凑巧很生气。对威震天的仇恨也蒙蔽了你仅存的理智，多少次你任性地要和那个飞机单挑，让消灭霸天虎的机会白白流逝？你不配再领导我们，汽车人帝国需要另一位神志清明的、更具远见卓识的领导者，我义不容辞，擎天柱‘领袖’。”  
最后领袖两个字格外响亮，重重抽在擎天柱身上让他瑟缩了一下，这个反应让通天晓大感有趣。  
“真是奇怪啊，其他机都说没有什么能伤害破坏大帝，我伤到你了吗？”通天晓不在乎擎天柱还禁锢着他，他向前探去，目光在胸甲上自己的热能剑造成的伤疤上流连。  
你狠狠地伤了我，但擎天柱绝不会说出来。  
“多么美丽的伤痕，我确实伤害到你了，亲爱的兄长。”通天晓吃吃笑着，继续紧逼。“我知道你来此的目的，不只是要从我这得到答案吧。”  
擎天柱忍不住低声呵道：“闭嘴！”  
“咱们多久没有余烬融合了？两个大周期？还是三个？火伴需要定期进行融合，不然就会持续衰弱，你就要到极限了对不对？”  
“你看起来也没好到哪里去，我的疑惑已经消失，就算没有你救护车也有的是办法模拟你的余烬波长。我不需要你，通天晓，你就呆在这里直到锈死吧！”  
擎天柱懒得继续跟他掰扯，转身就要离开，可通天晓不会放过重获自由的机会，他眯起光镜，用漫不经芯的口吻向擎天柱说：“可你的余烬不是这么想的啊，奥利安。”  
他弟弟又想玩什么花招？擎天柱如临大敌，可好不容易压下的融合的冲动被昔日的名字再次撩拨起来，阻隔他和通天晓链接的精神屏障也裂开了一条缝隙。  
好机会！通天晓通过链接冲击着屏障，擎天柱的余烬也背叛了主人拼命给对方送助攻，还不等他采取措施屏障就在双方夹击下粉碎，两颗余烬时隔多年重新接上了线。  
“你怎么敢！”擎天柱惊怒交加，可他不由自主地走向通天晓，弟弟机体上的划痕和过低的能量水平激活了他的保护协议，侧腹装甲滑开露出接口好让火伴能从自己这里及时补充能量。  
这就是那个叛徒的目的，擎天柱恨不得把两只将通天晓揽向怀里的手剁下来。  
“大哥的仁慈一如既往。”通天晓依靠着兄长肩甲，启动自己备用的能源摄取管接入接口，饱含侵略性电子的能量冲进体内刺激得他轻轻呻吟，自检显示能量储备正在缓慢上升。  
光有能量还不够，他需要密码，能摘下颈环、卸下镣铐、冲出牢门的密码，但时间紧迫，来不及用外接数据线的方式慢条斯理地入侵，想快速挖出情报只能通过余烬融合。可是融合时思想是互通的，自己的计划……通天晓摇摇头，先逃出去再说，掠夺的能量已经够他把擎天柱摁在地上摸索胸甲。  
“你……下去。”擎天柱推搡着跨坐在身上的弟弟，但能量流失让这个动作看着倒像是欲拒还迎。  
“等我干完……打开胸甲，好哥哥。”通天晓通过已经稀薄的纽带向擎天柱发去指令，擎天柱无法拒绝虚弱的另一半，胸甲违背他的意志升起后向两边滑开暴露出余烬舱。  
通天晓看着熟悉又陌生的余烬有些出神，他的思绪被拉回到从前：“还记得我们第一次融合吗？那些贵族看上了我，将我掠走充作玩物，当然了，你从天而降，把他们脑袋全拧了下来，我的余烬稳定器出了故障，你用自己的来保护它燃烧直到医院，就这样我和你的余烬匆匆绑在一起。‘多么勇敢出色的兄长啊，竟然被迫和素行不端的弟弟缔结联系，真可惜’，邻居们一直议论纷纷，就连Sire也怨我拖累了他最珍视的儿子……从小到大，你都是被Sire和Carrier拿来跟我比较的榜样！模范学生、塞星最出色的档案员、钛师傅的高徒、起义军领袖，你越高大，就衬得我越渺小；你永远向前走，从不回头看看被你丢在阴影里瑟瑟发抖的兄弟。我恨你，哥哥，我要夺走你的野芯、你的权力、你的荣光、你的一切，只有这样，你才会注意到我的存在；只有这样，我才真正战胜了你。”说完，他打开胸甲压了上去。  
“啊！！！”太多了，几千年堆积下来的冗余分量很足，大量数据和情感冲进处理器差点让擎天柱当机，通天晓拼命抵抗着完全融合的诱惑在擎天柱袒露的思维里检索，他的意识快要溃散，兄长的余烬像个黑洞把他不断往深处拉去。尽可能扒拉出自己想要的后，已经到极限的通天晓打算趁融合还不完全时尽快脱离，哪知因为长时间分隔两地，为了确保余烬融合顺利胸甲内侧自动弹出锁扣卡进身下机对应位置的卡槽里，将两个机彻底锁死。  
“想跑？晚了！”擎天柱扭曲的面甲上浮现出嘲笑，“有借有还，再借不难，你也得向我付出点什么。”  
“不……该死……！！”通天晓挣扎了几下，奈何锁扣太牢固，又敌不过本能，最后他泄气地放弃了抵抗，头雕埋进兄长颈窝，放任自己的数据跟擎天柱交融在一起。  
双方共享的精神世界，通天晓的模样不再是塞伯坦人，那流体金属构成的怪物不可名状，长着数张血盆大口，谎言的毒液从那些嘴里流出，燃烧着仇恨的光镜遍布全身不停观察着四周，六只爪子支撑的身躯上满是渎神的花纹，被他杀死的无辜人的能量液不断从爪尖滴下。怪物在遍布酸液与污泥的平原上行进，云层呈暗红色，空气中充满了金属生锈后的臭味，残垣断壁散落泥沼四周，他前进时利爪不断从泥里带出尸首又被他踩回去，谁知道下面沉睡着多少尸体，名为通天晓的怪物深嗅一口腐朽的气息，他爱死这里了，这是他的杰作，或者说他们的杰作，他甚至认出了不远处水晶城的残骸。  
通天晓知道他的目标就藏在污浊之地的某处，又走了不知多久，他看到了一只紫黑色放大版塞上蝶停在快要倒塌的哨塔上，线条流畅的下半身淹没在泥浆里，蝶翼萎缩褶皱，上面的结晶闪耀着紫色光芒，随着塞上蝶不停地小幅度抽动，不断落下的晶尘腐蚀得塔基滋滋作响，也落在身上侵蚀着自己。  
通天晓扑过去将擎天柱撞下瞭望塔压在身下，“多么漂亮……我的兄长……”声音从怪物众多口中飘出，形成奇怪的混响，几条金属舌头伸出把塞上蝶舔得湿漉漉，电解液蹭了他一身。擎天柱没办法将占据主导地位的弟弟掀下去，通天晓无视兄长的挣扎趴在身上又咬又舔，当他打量到翅膀时嫉妒瞬间燃爆，翅膀上的细碎结晶是擎天柱的记忆，每一小片都保存着他印象最深刻的片段，从翅膀根部开始，绝大部分难忘的瞬间都与通天晓有关，第一次学走路的白色幼生体在双亲戏谑的注视下踉跄着栽进怀中；少年得意地向自己炫耀着成绩单，和兄长越发相似的面容带着磨合期TF独有的张扬；某个朦胧的雨夜，醉酒的弟弟把同样喝高了的大哥压在沙发上，都是第一次，过载虚脱的两机就着相连的姿势睡了一夜第二天腰酸背痛双双请假……可不知道什么时候，某个数学教授把白色的身影挤了出去，和威震天在麦卡丹油吧里畅谈、开战前夜邀请威震天加入汽车人被冷酷地回绝、威震天高举光剑当头劈下、威震天踹翻一个己方士兵后快速变形起飞，威震天威震天威震天威震天……  
“哥，那个卫道士有什么好？能让你这么痴迷？”无论机体还是余烬都被他完全占有的兄弟不再只注视自己，通天晓用爪子刮擦着结晶，恨不得把威震天撕碎，不管是记忆还是现实。  
“你用迷你金刚做机体改造实验败露，是我想尽办法贿赂检察官把你放出该死的监狱；狄西摩斯拒绝被你收买不肯通过汽车人注册法案还在议会里处处阻挠，是我淋了三个月循环的酸雨让他横尸在家门口……我为你做了这么多，可你只知道追在那个数学教授身后，就连敷衍我都不屑！！”通天晓越说越生气，从挑逗性质的舔弄变成真正的撕咬，抚摸翅膀的爪子攥住它用力把它捏变了形。  
擎天柱再能忍耐疼痛也遭不住精神体被如此对待，塞上蝶三对足插进怪物机体划出道道可以看见内部支架的伤口，通天晓被兄弟胆敢反抗自己的举动刺激得更加凶暴，分布全身的几张大嘴全部张开咬住翅膀，利齿上下交错间不断有结晶被“梳”下蝶翼和着能量液嚼碎吞掉。“我的！全都是我的！就算是魔力水晶也休想夺走！！！”通天晓嘶吼着，宣誓主权的声音怪诞且狂傲，和擎天柱吃痛的呻吟一起，交织着回荡在泥沼上空。  
精神世界的时间流逝和现实不一样，是快是慢全部由主人的潜意识决定。很久之后，又好像只过了一瞬，这个被嫉恨填满的不可名状之物总算停下了折磨兄弟的可怕行径，通天晓吐出已经被撕扯得“血肉模糊”的蝶翼，令他感到满足的是大部分关于威震天的回忆碎片已经被清理掉，只剩下几小片摇摇欲坠地连在软金属上，不过没关系，擎天柱只要记得他就可以了。“这样才对……就这样看着我，一直看着我……”雪白在残留的结晶里流淌，属于宿敌的色彩已经不见踪影，通天晓对此着了迷，多么美丽！这不就是他一直期盼的吗！不过还不够，记忆只是组成擎天柱的一小部分，他需要到达真正的核心，才能最大程度把威震天抹去，通天晓知道要去哪里找它。  
“只是疼一下而已，很快就会过去了。”通天晓的利爪刺入塞上蝶的胸口，擎天柱已经没有力气再做什么挣扎，只是在爪子陷进软金属时颤抖几下，看着兄弟轻松地把自己从中间撕开。没有想象中能量液四溅的场面，被扯碎的机体碎块还没落地就消失了，这片地狱随着主人之一的缺席开始崩溃，大地咆哮着，裂开无数口子吞噬着地表的一切；云层里的红光明明灭灭，最后不甘地黯淡下去，整个精神世界在一片天翻地覆中褪去假象，将被隐藏的真实暴露了出来：擎天柱的余烬，所有扭曲意象的源头，也是通天晓追寻的核心。  
在这里，通天晓也以生命最初的模样和兄长坦诚相见。他们是两个性情全然不同的存在，两颗余烬撞在一起，光是表层接触的反应就超过了宇宙里最激烈的化学实验；他们又是同源的亲兄弟，更多的相似之处自两机诞生就扎根在机体和思想里无法抹消，他们共同拥有的特质压过了仇视，建立起牢不可破的联系将他们渐渐变成一个整体。  
擎天柱在无数冲刷着他的思维洪流里看见数学教授站在不远处冲他招手，面甲上满是见到友人的喜悦，他的装甲还是战争前的制式，没有那么厚，也没有加装致命的武器。  
“奥利安。”  
这是他往昔的苦难中为数不多的美好之一，擎天柱向威震天走去，想触碰教授的手突然违背他的意志朝颈部而去，死死扼住那些脆弱的生命管线。  
擎天柱的CPU无法解释为什么没办法控制自己，他看着双手，白色亮得刺目，这不是他的手，他手部装甲喷漆是黑色才对，不，这就是他的手，他们的手……  
“奥利安？”威震天抽搐着，不解为什么他视为知己的机要杀死他。  
擎天柱的一部分尖叫着松开，另一部分哈哈大笑，主宰他人生命的快感让他战栗不止，比磕电路增速剂还要痛快，如果腐朽的黄金时代教会了他什么，就是只有强者才有资格活得肆意。  
“威震天。”擎天柱用自己也没有察觉的带着希翼的语气念出这个名字，他发自余烬地认为数学教授是世界上仅有的真正的好人，他求而不得的幻景，可一想到正是这位和他的霸天虎处处和自己作对，敬爱和某种莫名的悸动就被升腾起来的怒火烧成灰烬。  
“威震天！”【“威震天！”】擎天柱咆哮着，这次连声音听上去都奇怪了起来，好像混杂了其他机的声音，“你为什么非要跟我对着干呢？为什么你就不能去死一死？”【“为什么你就不能去死一死？”】  
威震天光镜闪烁得越来越快：“咳咳……奥利安……咳咳……”  
“嘘……省点能量吧教授，你记忆里的奥利安只是我为了得到反重力技术精芯编织出的伪装而已，”擎天柱凑到威震天接收器旁，甜到发腻的语气藏着可以至人于死地的毒药：“记住，叫我擎天柱。”【“记住，叫我通天晓。”】  
擎天柱一拳穿透威震天胸甲，维持教授生命的小小光球被捏碎，尸体被他随手抛进信息流里，擎天柱感觉某个地方随着威震天的消失被挖去了，一瞬间那个空洞疼得厉害，接着有什么填满了它，从他出生起就紧密相连、被他遗忘已久的东西，来自他的兄弟。威震天已经不重要了，因完整而满足的余烬慵懒地闪烁着红光，任由呼啸而来的白色浪潮淹没一切。  
被压在下面的机的光镜闪烁了几下终于亮起，视觉系统恢复后接收的第一个图像就是趴在身上下线的通天晓，固定两机的锁扣已经解开，融合完毕的余烬也回到了各自主人的余烬舱内，本来稀薄的纽带再次变得清晰和牢不可破起来，直到被魔力水晶回收以前都无法切断了。擎天柱没有像平时对待一夜情对象那样直接走掉，他关闭了所有后台进程，就这么躺在地板上，任凭通天晓的四肢缠上来将他搂紧。平行世界入侵计划？很有意思，通天晓证明了自己的理论，塞伯坦本土的战斗已经僵持了很久，开辟新战场也许是扳回一局的好机会，还可以将这个精力过剩的家伙踹出去，省得整天给他找不痛快。征服多元宇宙的可能性让擎天柱十分激动，仿佛在回应他，掉线中的通天晓因为链接另一端唤起的杀戮的渴望而轻颤，他们的余烬在共鸣，战斗！战斗！只有攥在手里的才真正是自己的！  
塞伯坦的恒星永远不会照拂我们，既然如此，那就一起在黑暗里纠缠着前行吧，我亲爱的兄弟。  
等通天晓重新上线，擎天柱已经走了，整个囚室空荡荡的，好像刚刚发生的一切只是充电时的数据回放。该说不愧是擎天柱吗？就算无法说谎的余烬融合，兄长的一部分依旧对他封闭，自己倒被看个精光，不过他也有兄长绝对猜不到的小芯思，擎天柱身上确实发生了什么，也许和他的研究有关，虽然融合的时候被挡在外边，但关在里面的玩意让已经习惯死亡的通天晓都不舒服。他烦躁地将织物丢在地上，擎天柱还是那么独断专行且自以为是，将他蒙在鼓里还一副我是为你好你只要乖乖听话就可以其它的你不需要知道的傲慢模样，简直让机无法忍受。通天晓用过魔晶剑，污染擎天柱让他逐渐疯狂的力量和那把剑极其相似，都属于“神”。也就是说自己的东西被染指了，通天晓不信什么天尊元祖，还在学院进修时传教人士赠送的圣约被拿来垫了桌子，不管什么存在，只要敢把手伸过来，他不介意砍下那些多余部件再包装好寄回去，等他去正极宇宙，拿到所谓的领导模块，用它治好擎天柱抽风的处理器，接着他们会在所有汽车人的注视下进行关于领导权的决斗，擎天柱必须、也只能被通天晓击败。  
擎天柱跪在他面前只是时间问题，通天晓的指尖打开将露出的几条微型数据线插进项圈的端口输入密码，代表正确的绿灯亮起，项圈从脖子脱离掉在地上。擎天柱没有改密码，看来……暂时达成一致了，通天晓离开牢房时不忘记将项圈捡起放进子空间，应该给擎天柱戴上，他兴奋地想，肯定很好看。  
塞伯坦，铁堡。  
“真是无礼的小石油兔子！你CPU短路了吗？这么纵容他？可别忘记是谁刺了你一剑。”铁皮在光屏另一端捂着还在漏能量液的侧腰训斥领袖，这是整个帕拉多朗仅剩的还能工作的通讯工具了。  
擎天柱总是拿老金刚将他当作长不大的幼生体没办法，只能连连道歉安抚铁皮。这家伙啰嗦起来简直和救护车有一拼，除了看向他的视线不会带着好想把你肢解的热切，领袖打了个哆嗦，还是找机会给两位元老放个长假让他们自个相互祸害去算了：“你不能否认这是当下最可行的出路，我们和霸天虎是时候做个了断，通天晓只是实现目的的工具而已。”  
“一个两个，都爱胡闹……”铁皮摇摇头，“听着老大，我不适合介入你们兄弟之间，也不想管你和通天晓做了什么交易，但我是你的保镖，如果他背叛了你，我会采取行动，不管你同不同意。”  
“不要紧张老朋友，他逃不出我的手心，千斤顶看着他呢，”擎天柱一只手撑着下巴一只手在王座扶手上敲击，“如果通天晓失败，就让录音机将消息透给声波，那些正义使者会很乐意代劳将他抓回来。”电击项圈还是通天晓戴着最合适。  
铁皮感觉有些闪，确定了！就是亲兄弟！说句我想你就会没命的亲兄弟！为了光学镜健康，铁皮急忙切断通讯，将界面切到越狱事件的伤亡名单，被通天晓宰了的全是和汽车人敌对势力暗地里勾结过的叛徒，和铁皮掌握的情报完全一致，除此以外都是轻伤，最严重的也只是缺胳膊少腿。老年机关掉屏幕，往发给医务部门的体检请求邮件中添上整套视觉电路检查。

—End—


End file.
